The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Bronze Yochatham’.
‘Bronze Yochatham’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized, greyed-orange ray florets, good floriferousness, compact and easily controlled uniform habit with excellent branching, and dark foliage.
‘Bronze Yochatham’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yochatham,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,927. ‘Bronze Yochatham’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar grown outdoors in a field covered by saran in Fort Myers, Fla., in March 2005. The parent cultivar ‘Yochatham’ has light purple floret color. ‘Yochatham’ has a taller plant habit, smaller foliage size, and more ray florets than ‘Bronze Yochatham’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Bronze Yochatham’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2005 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada in October 2008. ‘Bronze Yochatham’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.